A gas turbine includes a rotor that rotates around an axis and a casing that covers this rotor. The rotor has a rotor shaft and a plurality of blades mounted on this rotor shaft. A plurality of vanes are provided on the inner side of the casing.
The vane has a vane body extending in a radial direction of the axis, an inner shroud provided on the radially inner side of the vane body, and an outer shroud provided on the radially outer side of the vane body. The vane body of the vane is disposed inside a combustion gas flow passage through which combustion gas passes. The inner shroud defines the position of the combustion gas flow passage on the radially inner side. The outer shroud defines the position of the combustion gas flow passage on the radially outer side.
This vane is exposed to the high-temperature combustion gas. Therefore, the vane is commonly cooled with air etc.
For example, the vane described in Patent Literature 1 below has various cooling passages through which cooling air passes. Specifically, the vane body of this vane has air passages which extend in the radial direction and into which cooling air flows. Openings of the plurality of air passages are formed in a pair of circumferential end surfaces of the inner shroud that face opposite sides in a circumferential direction. These openings of the plurality of air passages are arrayed in an axial direction in which the axis extends.